Porque acredito em você
by Didilicia
Summary: Novos finais sempre são possíveis.


**HC – Porque acredito em você.**

Não, não havia estrelas. Àquela noite o céu estava escuro, mas não havia o brilho que ela costumava ver quando se debruçava em sua sacada no décimo primeiro andar. Esta noite, uma nuvem cobria tudo manchando a paisagem já conhecida e enchendo o peito dela de uma saudade que vinha de longe.

Ela suspirou. Respirou o ar frio da noite e deixou a cabeça cair para trás. Os olhos fechados não viram, mas o rosto logo sentiu os primeiros pingos de chuva molharem-lhe o rosto pálido. Piscou algumas vezes e então se permitiu contemplar a visão acima. A chuva engrossara, e agora encharcava os fios castanhos do seu cabelo. Tinha voltado para o escuro numa tentativa desesperada de recuperar qualquer coisa daquele passado, algo que a fizesse lembrar. Ele gostava assim, ele havia dito...há muito, muito tempo atrás. Parecia uma vida inteira agora.

As luzes da cidade lá embaixo continuavam piscando. Era um grande contraste com o céu negro. No prédio ao lado, um casal brincava com os filhos no tapete da sala. Duas crianças... Um menino e uma menina. Ela não podia ouvir seus risos, mas podia vê-los...Suas expressões sorridentes, contentes com um simples joguinho de montar. As crianças não percebiam os olhares cúmplices de seus pais. O retrato de uma família feliz. Algo que ela nunca teria.

Levou as mãos ao rosto e percebeu, surpresa, a lágrima quente que escorria da face. Como ela pôde chegar a este ponto? Não suportava mais presenciar a felicidade alheia. Isso a incomodava porque a fazia lembrar de tudo que perdeu...e de tudo que nem mesmo chegou a ter.

Ela correu dalí. Fechou com um estrondo a porta de vidro da sacada causando um tilintar das contas de cristal colorido da cortina. O choro agora era copioso. Não havia ninguém ali para ouvi-la, ou para consolar. Jogou-se no chão perto do sofá com as pernas encolhidas junto ao peito e os braços apertando os joelhos com força. Abaixou a cabeça e repetiu a pergunta baixinho, "Por quê? Por quê?". Soluçou e limpou o rosto com a palma da mão. "Chorar não vai mudar nada". Disse alto para si mesma.

Era essa a sua vida agora. Morando numa cidade grande, com um novo emprego, quase nenhum amigo e nenhuma vida.

Ter acertado algumas arestas, terminado as coisas do jeito que haviam começado foi o melhor. Ela estava aliviada por isso. Por outro lado, outras pontas continuavam soltas, espetando fundo o coração...incomodando toda a noite...em noites como essa especialmente, quando ela parava em casa, sozinha e cheia de lembranças.

Ela levantou, e ao mesmo tempo o som da campainha cortou o apartamento tomando-a de assalto bem no meio da sala. Assustada, ela fixava o olhar na porta, temerosa em dar um passo adiante para verificar quem poderia ser seu visitante noturno e inesperado.

Sorriu. Xingou a si mesma em pensamento. Continuava fantasiando coisas impossíveis mesmo depois de haver prometido mil vezes que nunca mais, NUNCA MAIS se deixaria levar pelo doce sentimento da esperança.

Decidida e sem nenhuma expectativa, ela abriu a porta. A figura do outro lado espantou-se com o jeito repentino que a dona do apartamento lhe recebeu. Àqueles olhos verdes agora inchados e manchados de vermelho lhe fitavam como se acabasse de ver um fantasma.

"Por quê?", foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer antes de se jogar nos braços dele. No pensamento ela repetia, _Porque nunca nos deu uma chance realmente?_

Ele a acolheu sem saber o que dizer. Uma mão em sua cintura, a outra descansando na cabeça dela. Ele deixou seus dedos invadirem os fios molhados e massagearam lentamente até sentir que ela parava de soluçar. "Porque preciso ouvir que você ainda me ama".

"Não, eu não amo". Ela se soltou dele como se seus braços e seu corpo inteiro queimasse. As palavras escaparam da boca antes mesmo que ela pudesse processar o que dizia. "Eu larguei tudo, TUDO pra esquecer você. Segui minha vida... Vê? Eu estou VIVENDO agora. Eu estou feliz". E uma lágrima carregada da mais pura ironia escorreu dos olhos de Allison Cameron.

House levou a mão até o rosto dela e com a ponta do dedo limpou o rastro deixado pela gota salgada e sorriu. Ele não havia dado um passo além da soleira da porta.

"Por que está sorrindo?", ela perguntou sem entender.

"Porque **acredito** em você".

Ela continuou olhando pra ele, parado ali na entrada do seu apartamento. O sorriso dele agora se desfazendo numa cara séria, cansado de se esconder. "Acredita?"

"Sim, eu acredito. Eu não te procuraria se não soubesse que você já deixou de me amar. Que aquele sentimento perturbado que sentia por mim já não passa de uma página virada no seu diário".

"Por que veio?". Ela tentou recobrar sua compostura. Ajeitou a postura e olhou nos olhos dele pela primeira vez com atenção. Estava mais velho, mas os olhos eram os mesmos. O mesmo azul brilhante da cor do céu.

"Eu já disse".

"Eu sei que disse. Mas agora quero ouvir o REAL motivo. Porque veio?".

"Porque tenho mais um caso sem solução nas mãos e precisava da sua precisão".

"É. Eu **também** acredito em você".

FIM.


End file.
